


By the Pull of the Moon

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Series: Monster Mash [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blindfolds, Bottom Tony Stark, Cum Inflation, Established Relationship, First Time, Gorgon Tony Stark, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Knotting, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Slow Werewolf Transformation, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: With the full moon approaching, Tony Stark has grown tired of his werewolf boyfriend hiding away in his room.





	By the Pull of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.

To say Steve was anxious was an understatement. He knew the full moon was only days away, and already he could feel his body start to shift into full wolf form. His tail had gotten fluffier and his ears showing more emotion atop his head as they swivelled around. His beard grew faster, which meant he had to keep it trimmed more often. He got almost daily trims to make sure he didn’t look like a wild wolf-man. A werewolf such as himself didn’t share the wild nature of the more natural brethren of his. Steve wasn’t a normal werewolf, really. Most of his nature came from the serum injected into him years ago. Since that day, Steve had been a super soldier with the added bonus of being part wolf.

Now as he sat in his room in the Avengers tower, Steve curled up in his bed, feeling a whole load of things that he hadn’t experienced before starting to date Tony a few months previous. When they had started dating, the two were very casual with each other, simply holding hands a few times when they knew they were alone. Steve hadn’t had issues before now. Now he had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, his headache almost constantly, and most of all, he had an almost continuous erection contained in his pants. Steve hadn’t left his room since the day  _ that _ had started up.

Groaning, Steve sat up and shivered, feeling his joints crack and pop as he moved. His shift from man to wolf was never pleasant, but at least most of it was slow and typically only caused mild to moderate pain. The shift almost felt like a more intense version of growing pains. Still, he always managed to hurt around his knees, ankles, and wrists the most when he moved. 

Standing up, Steve could tell he was already a good few inches taller than normal. His wolf form was huge, standing at a good seven feet tall before he shifted to the final feral form. He was no more useful than a dog at that point. Sighing, Steve moved over to the window in his room and looked out over New York City. The view he had was different than what it was back in the 40’s, but it still had a certain beauty about it that made Steve feel at home, and lately, Tony was helping with that feeling of being home, especially during Steve’s shifts.

Steve couldn’t stop the slight smile that graced his handsome face as he thought of Tony. There was so much about the gorgon that Steve loved. Tony was smart, witty, always seemed to have a smart ass response ready for any comment directed towards him. Plus, Tony had accepted Steve and the fact that he hadn’t been born with any sort of supernatural form. Steve had been a normal human up until the serum. His kind was rare, and he knew he was rare and mostly looked down upon, especially since he had been injected with a serum that literally forced his body to grow in order to even contain the lupine DNA infused into his blood.

A growl came from Steve’s stomach, and he sighed. He had neglected eating while hiding out in his room, so he was beyond starving. Some food in his stomach would certainly help him feel better, but so would doing something about that damned boner he had been trying to will away since he got it.

Deciding food was more important, Steve dressed himself well enough to venture out of his room to find something to eat.

As soon as he stepped outside his door, the smell of steak made his nose twitch and mouth water. The hungry wolf couldn’t help but follow it’s seducing aroma to a small meeting room that was sometimes used as a private dining room when one of the dating couples in the tower wanted a more date-like feel to their meal.

The door was open and rounding it, Steve found a platter of steaks and a few side dishes sitting out, a fan set up to direct the smell out of the room. An obvious lure if he’d ever seen one. And behind it all, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed and a triumphant smirk, was Tony looking every bit the snack with his tight fitting pants and half open shirt. His usual sunglasses sitting on his face, even though they were inside and it was dark outside the large windows along one wall.

“Hey there, Puppy-eyes, hungry?”

Steve grunted as he stepped closer. "Of course. You know I always get very hungry during to my shift."

“I know. However, I don’t know why you have been avoiding me.” Tony said, pushing himself away from the wall and moving with smooth grace over to turn off the fan and set it aside before he pulled out candles and lit them where the fan had been. “I know  _ I _ can be bad about forgetting to be social when I get holed up in my lab, but you’re not me! No more hiding, we’re having a dinner date, and you can’t say no. Sit. I had Bruce help me grill up some steaks for you, so you know they’re good and not overdone like when I try it myself.”

Steve smiled as he sat down, his tail wagging ever so slightly. "Thanks, and I haven't been avoiding you. I've just felt weird this shift."

“Avoiding me!” Tony insisted over-dramatically, “My own boyfriend! Imagine!” He gave a little laugh and poured some wine before sitting down, “JARVIS, set lighting to romance.” he spoke and the lights dimmed, faint music starting to play over the speakers.

“Good, finally. So,” Tony plated his food before looking up at Steve, “what do you mean by you’ve been feeling weird this shift?”

Steve shrugged as he took a large bite of steak. His larger canines tore through the meat like it was butter. "I have a headache that sticks around quite a lot, plus this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach."

“Have you called the vet about this?” Tony teased, though there was real concern for his boyfriend in his question.

The blond rolled his eyes. "I should probably go to a doctor that's specialized in werewolves. Maybe they would know what's wrong."

“I can call one of your choice in for you so you don’t have to worry about going out so close to the full moon.” Tony offered.

"Maybe… I would just wait until after my shift had gone through the full cycle."

“But what if it affects your shift? You should get looked at sooner rather than later.” Tony sighed and closed his eyes before a little snake poked its head out from his fluffy hair and lifted his sunglasses as he rubbed at his eyes. Then it put the glasses back in place before he opened his eyes again to look at Steve, “Look, I have feelings for you and that includes worry when you’re feeling off. It could be a long-term effect of the serum, or something, and that could be serious, so, even if it’s just to humor me...will you speak with a specialist?”

Steve smiled and tilted his head to the side a little. "If it would make you feel better, yes, I will. But… can you call one to come here? I know being part supernatural is normal around here, but I still don't feel very comfortable going out during my shift."

“Of course I will. Any preference on doctors?”

"Probably another werewolf, but whoever you can get that knows about shifts."

“I’ll see who I can find to make a house call.” Tony promised, typing something into his phone before pocketing it and turning his full attention back on the wolf across from him, “In the meantime, we have a nice dinner to enjoy, and maybe we can curl up together for a movie or something afterwards.”

“I’m going to go with the ‘or something’ part of that.” Steve flashed a smirk up at Tony before taking another large bite of steak, already grabbing a second to put on his plate.

“Whatever you want, Puppy-eyes, as long as I get to curl up and absorb your body heat. You know how easily I get cold, and it’s been too long since we’ve curled up together.”

“I’ll keep you warm, don’t worry. You’re not freezing on my watch.”

“Good.” Tony smiled, his foot moving under the table to slide up Steve’s leg, as he lifted his fork with a smaller bite of food up near his head. A few snakes appeared from under his hair and struck out at the offered treat. The snakes attached to Tony’s head were part of his body and they didn’t need to eat to survive as long as he ate himself, but he knew they enjoyed the flavor of food just as much as he did, so the half-gorgon would offer them a treat or two every time he sat down to eat.

“I hope your snakes won’t bite me when we cuddle this time,” Steve said around a mouthful of steak. “They’ve gotten better and not biting me, but they do still nip a couple times.”

“Love nips. They adore you, Steve.” Tony said, reaching up to stroke one of the bright red snakes’ heads. “If they didn’t like you, they’d really sink their fangs in...and you’d need a dose of antivenom.”

“Love nips? I didn’t know that’s what they were…” The blond’s ears tipped back as he let out a little whine, then he winced as one of his joints audibly cracked with the shift. “Damn it, that hurts…”

“Would having your incredibly handsome boyfriend give you a massage help the pain at all, or no?”

“It might not make the pain go away, but I wouldn’t be opposed to getting a massage from you.”

“We’ll give it a try then. After dinner.”

Steve nodded, ears back forward and attentive. He quickly ate up the rest of his meal, and when he was finished, he sat back with a content look on his face, which was starting to look slightly wolfish. “That was really good,” he said with a smile. “Thank you, Tony.”

“You can’t say I don’t take care of you during your monthly shift.” Tony grinned, finishing up his own meal and the last sip of his wine, “Your room, mine, or the couch?”

“My room,” the blond said rather quickly. “I… I don’t want to tear up anything of yours in case I have a feral spell.”

“You actually have those?” Tony asked.

“They’re more likely later on in the shift, but yeah. They’re not really pleasant.”

“They sound sexy.” the gorgon smirked, standing up and moving around the table.

“Trust me, they really aren’t, especially when the full shift hasn’t happened yet.” Steve sighed and let his wide shoulders drop as he watched Tony come around the table to him.

“So you aren’t interested?” Tony asked, plopping himself down into Steve’s lap.

Steve immediately let out a whine, blood once more rushing to his groin suddenly. “I never said that…”

“Then why would you say that fucking like animals isn’t sexy?” Tony smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing as he gave a little wiggle.

Another whine got past the blond’s lips, though it was shorter and had a deeper hint of a growl to it. “I’d never say anything like that.”

“Well, I know we haven’t gone that far yet, but I’m perfectly okay with the idea of you getting  _ feral _ with me—should you so choose.”

Steve gained a darker look in his eyes. “God, I really want to.”

Tony leaned forward, pressing kisses along Steve’s jaw, “Nice to see you’re not getting too shy with this topic.”

A low growl rumbled in Steve’s throat. He leaned forward and licked Tony’s neck, turning his head to catch the brunet’s ear lobe between his teeth.

“We better get to your room before we christen this table our place of first fucking.” Tony hinted with a soft moan.

Steve stood up so quickly with Tony in his arms that the chair he had been sitting in tipped back and landed with a loud thud. He didn’t bother fixing it, there would be time afterwards to clean things up and make it look like nothing happened in that room. Steve had one thing on his mind, and he felt all his symptoms intensify the closer they got to his room. His stomach churned with anticipation and excitement, his tail wagging a bit more than before and his ears straight forward by the time they got to his room.

The blond set down Tony right in front of himself and pressed the brunet against the door while he opened it. He was making little excited sounds that truly belonged to a dog that was so overwhelmed with excitement.

“Cute…” Tony purred, pressing kisses to Steve’s pecks. It was all he could reach at the moment. Steve was a big guy normally, and during his shift he got even bigger, while Tony happened to be a shorter than average man who wore platform shoes or heels to add height to himself when he went out.

“You won’t be calling me cute soon.” Steve pushed Tony inside once the door was opened, locking it behind them.

“Watch me!” Tony smirked, “Nothing you can do will make me think less of your cuteness. You’re like a puppy and a boyfriend all in one!”

Steve snarled in a playful way as he pushed Tony back onto the bed. “You won’t think of me as cute if I try to take your glasses off.”

“If you take my glasses off you’ll be a stone statue for an hour. For both our enjoyment, either let me keep them on or get a blindfold. Trust me, I’ve accidently turned a lover to stone once during sex—negative five out of ten. Do not recommend.”

Steve chuckled, pinning Tony down on the bed. “What, don’t want your shifting werewolf boyfriend stuck inside you for an hour?”

“Not when your dick is literally made of stone. It’s rough and tears my insides up if I so much as breathe. Total mood killer.”

Steve leaned his head down to nuzzle Tony’s neck, his hot breath landing on the half-gorgon’s ear. “You know I like how your eyes look. Just don’t look at me when I look at you, and we’ll be just peachy.”

“Have you  _ seen _ you? You aren’t exactly easy to  _ not _ look at. Especially if you’re going to be stripping.”

“Just imagine me as the scrawny regular human I used to be. Not so attractive back then.” Steve smirked as he pulled back and pulled his shirt off over his head.

“I never saw this alleged tiny Steve you speak of.”

“Good.” Steve returned to keeping Tony laying on the bed, reaching a bit further to place a kiss to Tony’s lips. “I want to see you without your glasses for just a few minutes,” he said in a softer tone. “Can we do that? I can keep my head down after those few minutes.”

“For—for a little bit.” Tony sighed, closing his eyes.

Steve’s tail started wagging more as he smiled. He gently took off the sunglasses Tony usually wore and set them to the side, leaning down to kiss the man’s cheek. “I know you’re nervous when you take your glasses off, but you look just as amazing without them.”

“I know I look good, that’s not the issue…” he sighed. 

Tony lifted his hands to feel up Steve’s body to his face so he knew exactly where not to look before he slowly opened his eyes, looking off to the side enough where his gaze wouldn’t turn the wolf to stone.

“I know. It’s okay, Tony, you can put the glasses back on in a bit if that’ll make you more comfortable.” Steve smiled at his boyfriend before covering his jaw and neck in loving kisses and speaking little praises before he pulled back and shoved Tony’s shirt up to his chest.

“Just something so I’ll know you’re safe once we really get going.”

“Okay, I promise your eyes will be covered.” Steve ran his hands down Tony’s torso while giving him another kiss, a slight growl coming out, and then he pulled back sharply and groaned loudly, another wave of pain hitting him from his shift. He growled louder before shifting his gaze back to Tony, his eyes golden in color rimmed with the familiar blue he usually had. Part of his feral side showed itself as he clawed open the half-gorgon’s pants.

“You sure your up to this during your shift? I’m pretty sure that was a pained groan rather than a horny one.” Tony asked, still keeping his eyes averted.

“I’m fine,” Steve growled. “This… this is helping, oddly enough…” He pulled Tony’s pants down and nuzzled those teasing hips that Steve fantasized about several times.

“Just want to be sure. You’re my first werecreature, after all.”

“Don’t worry about me. The shift is normal by now, so it hardly bothers me anymore.” Steve ran a trail of kisses up Tony’s torso, stopping to take a nipple into his mouth and suck on it, his canine teeth digging slightly into the sensitive skin.

“Oh…” Tony gasped, wiggling under Steve’s touches, his eyes fluttering closed again, “I didn’t expect you to go for that first.”

“I could go right to your cock if you wanted that instead,” the blond said with a smirk as he looked back up at Tony.

“No, no, I like a lover who isn’t afraid to go right in and take what they want from me—I just didn’t peg you for a chest person.”

“I’m full of surprises I guess.” Steve didn’t wait for Tony to respond before he was mouthing at the brunet’s still clothed cock.

“Oh  _ fuck _ yes; make a mess of me, Steve!”

The wolf growled as he grabbed Tony's underwear with his teeth and pulled it down until the Brunet's cock was free from any restraints. Steve didn't waste any time to go down on Tony and start bobbing his head.

“Fuck!” Tony’s hips thrust up into Steve’s mouth as he lay one arm over his eyes to prevent himself from looking, “God, Steve, you can’t be new at this…”

Steve shook his head slightly before returning to giving his boyfriend a blowjob. He started sucking each time he brought his head up, glancing up at Tony’s face to see his reaction to the attention he was getting.

“Bullshit—I’m asking Bucky if you two had benefits before.” Tony moaned.

The wolf chuckled as he came off Tony’s cock. “I did basically have a girlfriend before I was frozen in the ice.”

“Unless Aunt Peggy was into pegging, I doubt you gave her a blowjob like this.” Tony protested.

“I’ve had practice, that’s all I’m saying.” Steve crawled back up to Tony’s face and kissed him. “So how would you feel if I wore the blindfold today?”

_ “You _ want to wear the blindfold? I thought you wanted to see me.”

“I’ve gotten to see you.” Steve smirked, a mix between a chuckle and a growl escaping his throat. “Now I want you to see me fuck you so hard into this bed you’ll be crying for mercy by the end.”

“Awe,” Tony relaxed, and behind his arm, his gaze softened, “No one has ever been so sweet as to blindfold themselves so that  _ I _ can be the one to see the world unimpaired while we fuck…”

Steve smiled and crawled off the bed. “Let me undress fully, and you can do the same while I get the blindfold.”

“Let me know when I’m free to look around.”

Steve nodded and shed his pants finally, holding back the groan he had when cooler air hit his fully naked body. He moved over to the nightstand where the two generally kept all the things they used when getting handsy with each other. The blindfold was at the top of the drawer, so Steve didn’t have to dig too far to get it. He risked taking a glance back at Tony before he put the blindfold on, blocking his vision completely and saving him from being turned to stone.

“Okay, you’re safe to look.”

Tony sat up and cautiously opened his eyes before looking over at Steve. “Will I need to guide you back to the bed?” he asked before starting to shed the rest of his own clothing.

“It would be nice, yes. Besides, I want you to guide me through what you want as well.”

“I’ve told you, I want you to go feral on my ass and mess me up so good I’ll have no choice but to spend the night in your bed.” Tony said, sashéing over to his boyfriend and taking a moment to admire the build of the man’s body. His hands sliding over pure muscle before cupping his ass. Then he finally took Steve’s hand and guided him back over to the bed.

“You better hope for another feral spell to hit soon then.” Steve settled back on the bed with Tony, letting out an excited noise.

“Uh, first…lube?” Tony asked, looking around, “You have any or do I need to run to my room for some?”

“There’s some in the drawer I got the blindfold out of. It should still be open.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” Tony pushed himself up and hurried across the room to find the bottle of lube. As he walked back to the bed, he popped it open and squeezed some out onto his fingers. Nodding in satisfaction of the quality of slickness it produced, he climbed over Steve and set the bottle aside.

“Alright, I’ll take care of the prepping as a special treat to you. You can peek if you wish. I’ll be a bit—distracted.” he said before taking Steve into his mouth and beginning to suck as he reached behind himself to work his own hole loose.

The softest groan came from Steve’s throat when Tony started sucking him off. He wanted to grab some of the brunet’s hair, but he worried he might crush some of the snakes that hid in the safety of the hair, so Steve raised his hands up to his chest, looking almost like a dog begging for treats.

Tony didn’t seem to notice as he kept his eyes closed, bobbing his head as he sucked Steve off, his fingers working to slick up and loosen his entrance. He let out little hums and moans of pleasure until he felt he was ready. Then he finally pulled away and spotted Steve’s position.

“...You really aren’t doing anything to change my mind on the whole ‘cute’ status you have going on.”

“I… don’t know what to do with my hands,” Steve admitted, though he lowered them back to his sides when Tony pulled away.

“You could touch me.” Tony said as he moved over Steve and positioned himself over the head of his cock. “I don’t bite unless you ask me to.”

Steve smirked at that, placing a hand on Tony’s side and running his fingers over it lightly. “Well if you don’t, the snakes will.”

“They’ll nip, but not bite—well, in the beginning at least. Once I start losing my mind to pleasure they get a bit drunk on the pleasure, too, and turn into snuggle-noodles.”

“Great, I’ll have a boyfriend and snakes to cuddle when we’re done.” Steve smirked, shifting his hips forward a bit.

“Technically we’re all one being—even if they have a mind of their own.” Tony smirked before dropping himself down on Steve and letting out a loud moan of pleasure. “Fuck, you’re bigger than I expected…”

“You can thank the shift for me being bigger than normal.” Steve chuckled as he put his other hand on Tony’s other side, stabilizing him as he went down.

“God—wait, Steve, during your shift do you werewolves get knots?”

“We go full wolf, so that would be a yes.”

“Well, this will be a first for me, congratulations, big boy, you’ll be my first knot.” Tony said before giving Steve a passionate kiss.

Steve grunted when Tony kissed him, catching him by surprise, but he quickly got over the initial shock and kissed back, hands gripping Tony’s hips.

“Fuck me.” Tony moaned into the kiss, locking his legs around Steve’s waist.

With the command, Steve moved his hips back and started an intense pace right at the start, growling as he thrust into Tony and some deep part of his feral side awakening. Part of his shift thrived in the newly awaken feeling, all his teeth growing sharper and his nails becoming more claw-like. 

“Yes!” Tony cried out, hugging tight to Steve’s shoulders to help keep himself from bouncing out of the wolf’s lap. He knew he wasn’t going to last with the pace already set. He’d come undone, and he already could feel that his snakes were wiggling around and poking out of his hair.

Feeling excitement running through his blood, Steve growled and tightened his grip on Tony’s hips. He moved faster and deeper, feeling a feral spell coming that was triggered by the intense pace he had decided on.

Tony’s head fell forward, resting on Steve’s chest, the snakes that normally hid away all wiggling against Steve as well, tickling his shoulders and neck with their little movements.

With the feral spell hitting full force, the wolf couldn’t help but shift their position so Tony was on his hands and knees, taking Steve from behind at a pace that was quite possibly more intense than the last. Steve could feel his legs shake as he thrust as deep as he could into the half-gorgon. Each thrust came with a little growl and just a little more shifting to the full wolf form.

“ _ Ah—ah _ !” Tony shoved his face into one of Steve’s pillows, biting down on it as his own fangs elongated. He’d never lost control so much that his fangs would come out, but there was a first time for everything, and a pillow was a better victim for them than his or Steve’s arm. Pillows were easy to replace if need be, but Tony was venomous, and he doubted they’d be able to pause long enough for him to get the anti venom injections.

Steve’s hands moved from hips to shoulders, getting yet another deep angle to work with and to blow Tony’s mind with. His thrusts never wavered from their pace, staying steady and consistent despite the feral spell taking over much of Steve’s thoughts. Part of him wanted to tear the blindfold off, but another part thrived in the blocking of his vision. It drove him to be more excited; to give Tony all he had and to leave the half-gorgon completely spent, unable to even leave the bed. Steve wasn’t going to be satisfied if Tony could walk away from the bedroom.

Tony bit down harder on the pillow, muffling his sounds with it until he was unable to gasp out that he was about to—

And it happened. The heat that had been building finally pushed him over the edge and he moaned in his climax, evidence of it coating the blanket under him, even without a hand to stroke himself to completion. Yet another first. Steve was really rocking his world in ways no other lover of the past had ever done, and if Tony could think straight, he’d not know what to think. It just felt so good.

But it wasn’t over. The werewolf wasn’t done, and he kept thrusting, same as before, making the gorgon moan out louder as he was even more sensitive than before, and maybe he was going mad from overstimulation, but he didn’t want it to stop as he pressed his backside further into Steve’s thrusts.

Feeling Tony reach his climax, Steve’s breath caught in his throat, though he continued thrusting as fast as he could go. It wasn’t until several thrusts later that he finally started to break the pattern as his hips stuttered and a low but loud growl burst out from his throat. Steve tossed his head about as the feral spell got stronger, his primal needs being pushed to the front of his mind and the heat pooling in his groin suddenly released. He once again caught his breath in his throat before letting out a very lupine snarl, his orgasm finally hitting him with the force of a truck hitting a concrete wall. 

Tony  _ yelped _ as Steve thrust into him that finaltime and the base of his cock grew bigger, stretching Tony even more. Fuck, that had to be the knot. So big… So  _ full _ . And there was a hot liquid filling him up, too. All he could do was stay there and take it. His hips held up by Steve’s claws, otherwise he would have collapsed like a rag doll.

And lord, Steve just kept  _ cumming _ . Tony felt like his belly was starting to expand a bit from it, even. And maybe he should have been horrified at that, and the fact that the knot had locked them together, keeping all that cum inside his body, but he couldn’t help but love it. It was like an addiction had been started, and he wanted to be used by Steve for this very feeling of fullness again and again.

When Steve’s climax finally settled down and the feral spell faded away, he grunted and rested his forehead on the small of Tony’s back, his legs barely keeping him up. No amount of sexual experience Steve had before could even come close to comparing against the sex he just had with Tony. He felt plenty satisfied, and he hoped Tony did as well, if the noises he had made were anything to go by.

After a bit of silence, catching breath, and having sane minds again, Steve spoke up. “Are you okay?”

Silence continued for another extended moment before a breathy voice nearly hissed out softly, “Yesss…”

"Good." Steve lifted his head and removed the blindfold, making sure to keep his gaze away from Tony's face as he shifted the both of them so they could lay on their sides together.

“So full...you should have warned me how much you cum—I feel pregnant.” Tony muttered after a while, weakly shifting back tighter against Steve.

"Sorry… it's never been this much before." Steve sighed, choosing to ignore the pain from his shift he was feeling. Leave it to his shift to ruin such a perfect moment with his boyfriend.

“It’s not bad. I like it. I just would have preferred a warning. Here, feel how full I am.” Tony took Steve’s wrist and guided his hand to feel over his bloated, cum-filled belly.

Steve groaned as he felt Tony's belly. "I think I figured out what was wrong with me earlier. Sometimes male werewolves go into what's called a rut. We basically crave a partner and have the need to mate and reproduce."

“So basically, you were just hiding away from me because you were horny? You could have just come to ask me! You know I have no issues with getting sexual! I was just waiting for you to be ready. You’re so old-fashioned that I thought it may very well take you to after marriage before we got to do this…”

"You and me both." The blond nuzzled the back of Tony's neck, smiling when a few of the snakes gave him some love nips.

“Well, from now on if you get horny, I want you to come find me instead of hiding away. You  _ have  _ to agree that this is much nicer than hiding away and being unable to satisfy your inner wolf, right?”

Steve snorted. “I wasn’t hiding from you because I was horny… And of course this was better than being alone and trying to satisfy myself.”

“I don’t believe you, you big hairy pup.” Tony smirked, reaching back behind them to pinch Steve’s butt cheek.

“I knew what I needed to do to feel better, but I didn’t want to get you involved if you weren’t interested. I got my answer to that though during dinner.” Steve kissed the shell of Tony’s ear, leaving a little nip afterwards.

“When have you known me to turn down good consensual sex with someone I’m involved with—or not when I was single? Or have you blocked all my sexapaids out of your memory from before we got together?”

“No, I haven’t blocked those out. It’s just that with the whole feral spells thing and me going through my shift, I wasn’t sure what you’d be up for. We never really did this during my shift before.”

“We never went further than heavy petting before.” Tony pointed out, “I’m open to pretty much anything, that’s why you were setting the pace in our physical relationship. I was going to assume you weren’t ready until you said something. What I said at dinner was mostly just my frustration at not being able to see you for a few days as you hid away. I know your shifts are hard on you, so I had assumed you’d like company during it. I didn’t think you’d hide.”

“Well, now I know I don’t have to hide next time. I can just come to you.”

“Mmhm, I was about to ask when your knot tends to shrink, but I can feel it starting to, of the leak is anything to go by...we should make a note to keep a towel nearby for your ruts. Your bedding’s going to be a huge mess.” Tony muttered.

“Oh well. I’ve got extra sheets and blankets. Besides, it always feels like I get new sheets and blankets every month. Somehow I always tear up a set with my shift.”

“Remind me not to let you near my expensive sheets during your shift.” Tony sighed, “We should clean things up then, I was going to suggest leaving cleanup for tomorrow and we just go to my room, but sounds like it’d be better to clean up now and risk more of your sheets getting ruined.” He paused again, “Though I don’t think I'll be able to walk so you may have to do the legwork.”

Steve made a pleased sound. “I’ll take care of it all. All you have to do is just lay here and look pretty.”

“That I can do—but I will assist by shifting around so I’m not on top of what you’re trying to move.” Tony smiled. 

“Whenever you’re ready so we can get back to cuddling.”

“Okay, mess time.” Tony pulled forward, letting Steve slip out of him, and he groaned as he felt a large amount of cum spill out his sloppy hole. “Fuck, that feels just as erotic as when you’re stuck in me…” he muttered, taking a deep breath and pressing on his belly to expel more from his body. When he was done, he grinned and turned to look at Steve, a frantic set of warning hisses coming too late as Tony found himself face-to-face with his unblindfolded lover who was just as quickly frozen in stone.

“...FUCK!”

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
